The Keepers
“Thus says God the LORD...Who gives breath to the people on it, and spirit to those who walk in it” ''Isaiah 42:5'' “We care a lot about the welfare of all you boys and girls. We care alot about you people cuz we're out to save the world. Well it’s a dirty job but someones gotta do it.” 'We Care A Lot ''- Faith No More Then God said, “Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters.” Thus God made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament from the waters which were above the firmament; and it was so. 8 And God called the firmament Heaven. So the evening and the morning were the second day. – The Keepers are the Izaschim, born of the Second day of Men when Source made a Dome of Heaven called Sky. The Keepers are the air and Breath of this dome. Their duty was to carry Breath and life to all things being born during creation. And thus were angels of morning and awakening – From the farthest star just lit by the Heralds, to the smallest water molecule birthed beneath the dome of Heaven. The Favorite mission however, was to kiss awake the living creatures created by source. Like some Celestial Prince Charming, the Keepers would place the Divine Breath of Heaven into every breathing beast created. Keepers still relish in their divine purpose. Serving as the Breath of inspiration or the second-wind muses that artists and creators among mortals pray for to achieve Greatness. Dealing forcibly with man however, leaves a bad taste in their mouths. Humble, Caring, empathetic, and gregarious, the Keepers are the closest of the Elohim to humanity. '''True Form The True Form of the Keepers is almost that of their Celestial Form save that it’s perfection causes tears in the eyes of the viewer. The whole form glows alternately with a soft pink light, then and a searing scarlet miasma, alternating in time to the beat of the viewer’s heart. All around the Keeper’s form a breeze buffets reality, and a fierce breathing sound echoes. Always behind the viewer is the train-like bellow of an approaching cyclone, a storm that is bound to hit at any moment Essence Paths Essence Paths: Stirrings, Space, Sky Essence Mien: Shachar, Rivka, Hebel Relationships Heralds: Messages should be delivered with words, not the tips of spears Devices: Mankind has never really fit into their projects; sometimes I think that they could care less about Adam and his Get. They are the furthest from our ways of thinking. Spheres: For all their strange ways, they are in love with the song of creation as much as any of us. More-so I think, as they can hear every note at once. Choir: We all partake in reality, through our actions or our words. They take this notion to whole new level, participating in reality through their very existence. They have a love for it all that I can only hope to imitate. Guardians: If I wasn’t already created to carry the breath of man, I would want to guard it. Reapers: I know that what they do is merciful, but why does my heart grow heavy to watch them work? Watchers: Tell me again how they have chosen so poorly? Any of us could have gone down that path. Fallen: Speaking of poor choices, my heart still breaks when I remember the names of my Brothers and Sisters who chose to follow the Morningstar. Humanity: Out of everything Source has done, through us or by himself, nothing can match those little clever ants who have none of the brains and all of the heart. God bless-em. Nephilim: Wow. These guys are weird. They aren’t supposed to exist, but they do. That really calls ineffability into question then doesn’t it? For all that, some of them can be downright Travel Effects When travelling to the Silver City, Additional Details Designations: Izaschim (True), Keepers (Celestial) Torches (Earthly) Archangel Prince: Raphael (Raffi) Fallen of the Izaschim are the Scourges, or Namaru. Weakness: A Keeper in Homid Form always has a light breeze that envelops her, causing her hair clothes, and any papers she might be holding in her hand to wave, flap, and billow in the wind. Resonances Colors: white, red, and pink, Numbers: 1, 2 & 5 Day: Monday, Elements: Wind, Light, Blood, Fire Purpose: Love of the Source, births, awakenings, muses, anything that involves new enterprises or discoveries… Concerto: Whistling and human voices Music: Soul, Gospel, Bluegrass, Jazz, any music with soft lilting lyrics – Sometimes even just plain whistling. Elements: air, fire, & Blood Mage Sphere: Mind Hunter Creed: Innocent Quote: “Of course the Esteemed Mr. Clemens wrote all his own stuff. Especially that bit about the Morningstar in the ‘Phantom Stranger’. The only thing I did was suggest the pseudonym of Twain.”